Gout afflicts more than 8 million U.S. subjects, and is associated with chronic elevation of uric acid (UA) in blood. The incidence of this condition has doubled in the past ten years. When UA exceeds solubility limits, it forms crystals that settle into joints and kidney, causing severe pain, destructive arthritis, and kidney failure. Treatment for chronic gout entails extended—if not lifelong—therapy focused on reducing UA production or increasing its excretion. The standard-of-care for initial therapy of gout is allopurinol, a drug that inhibits xanthine oxidase (XO), a key production enzyme. Launched in 2009, Uloric® (febuxostat; Takeda), has similar activity as an XO inhibitor with somewhat higher efficacy and improved safety. Xanthine oxidase inhibitors are used as initial therapy in more than 90% of gout patients; nonetheless, the therapeutic target is achieved in less than one-third of patients, the drugs have multiple side effects, and hypersensitivity (especially to allopurinol) is common. Given that most patients do not actually respond, the continued use of ineffective treatment administered over many months in order to determine the low percentage of patients who might respond represents an important burden to patients as well as substantial costs to global healthcare systems, Moreover, the high proportion of failures causes many patients to become non-compliant with therapy and thus at increased risk for development of chronic complications of gout, especially destructive arthritis and renal insufficiency.
Since 2000, rapid advances in the biology of proteins known as transporters have presented an array of new drug targets. The enzyme URAT1 is a high capacity renal transporter that reabsorbs most of the UA that is initially filtered into the urine from the blood by the kidney. Inhibitors of certain urate transporters may prevent such reabsorption and thereby increase UA excretion. Several drugs are now known to inhibit URAT1, including benzbromarone (approved but withdrawn in the US by Sanofi in 2003), probenecid, and lesinurad (AstraZeneca), an investigational drug currently in late-stage development.
These drugs are all mono-functional. That is, they inhibit only one of the two equilibrium paths that reduce the levels of UA in blood (i.e., decreased production or increased excretion). Allopurinol is an example of a drug that decreases UA production by inhibiting xanthine oxidase, but it has no effect on renal excretion. As expected, allopurinol does not affect the activity of URAT1 or other renal urate transporters. Benzbromarone, lesinurad and probenecid increase UA excretion (i.e., they promote uricosuria) primarily via inhibition of URAT1, but these agents have no effect on UA production, since they have no substantial effect on xanthine oxidase. Since xanthine oxidase inhibition is the principal, preferred, and primary form of treatment for hyperuricemia, agents that promote uricosuria are typically used second-line and are commonly employed only in combination with xanthine oxidase inhibitors rather than as single-agents.
Non-sedating 5-carboxanilide derivatives of barbiturates, including merbarone (5-(N-phenylcarboxamido)-2-thio-barbituric acid), have been evaluated as potential cytotoxic anticancer drugs. Subsequently, it was discovered that clinical treatment with merbarone was associated with a marked reduction of UA levels in blood. Despite these discoveries, the cytotoxic activity of merbarone would completely preclude its use as a treatment for chronic lifelong disorders of UA metabolism, since the safety of such use (primarily its genotoxic potential) would pose a serious risk to other aspects of human health. Such clinical utility would only be possible if the genotoxic activity could be chemically dissociated from the various hypouricemic activities. The inventors have since described a number of non-genotoxic hypouricemic derivatives of merbarone.
There exists a compelling need for new drugs than can reduce UA levels in blood and provide better treatment for patients afflicted by gout. Reduction in UA is universally acknowledged as beneficial for patients with gout and other hyperuricemic disorders, and reduced serum UA is accepted by international drug regulatory agencies (e.g., the U.S. Food and Drug Administration [FDA], the European Medicines Agency [EMA], etc.) as an endpoint for commercial drug approval in these diseases. As previously noted, drugs that can overcome the limited clinical activity of xanthine oxidase inhibitors are available or are currently being investigated, but only as “add-ons” for combination use. The present invention relates to new compounds that can provide alternatives to current therapy for elevated UA levels and treatment of disorders of UA metabolism such as gout. Certain of these compounds have the particular advantage of bifunctional activity (i.e., decreasing UA production by inhibiting xanthine oxidase and increasing UA excretion by inhibiting a renal urate transporter), making them suitable for use as initial therapy and as single agents rather than “add-on” therapies. In addition, certain of the compounds have reduced toxicity compared to prior art drugs such as merbarone.